Space Balls 2 Revenge of the Empire
by demolition18
Summary: This is my sequel to Space Balls that spoofs the Star Wars Prequel films and the expanded universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Spaceballs nor I am profiting from this. Space Balls belongs to Mel Brooks.

Once Upon a Time warp in a galaxy very, very, very far away there were ruthless beings known as Space Balls. There was the Separator's Council that joined with the Space Balls and formed the galactic empire. President Scroob known as Dark Silly has declared himself emperor and has recruited Dark Mask and Count Cooku.

In over those years Lone Star and Princess Vespa had twins named Kristia and Jason. Than they had Banakin. The off springs of Lone Star have been trained with him to be Schwartz strong. Also they have trained Ilea Secure, Adi Guild, Plow Kootz, Status Alley, Quiggle John, Pablo Hill and Mace Window.

Prince Valium has became General Grease who wanted to marry Princess Vespa. Lone Star and Team fight to stop the Space Balls from ruling the galaxy. Yogurt comes out of hiding and goes up against President Scroob known as Dark Silly.

Now there is a battle to restore freedom and peace to the galaxy…

If you can't read this you won't need glasses. Just look close up.

Beginning

In Outer space. There are battles going on. Lone Star is on his star fighter. He shoots down droid control ships. Also on a fighter jet is Banakin Star the son of Princess Vespa and Lone Star. They are shooting down at droid control ships. Lone Star: "_The Separator's flag ship has a radar screening. I will jam it._" Lone Star shoots a jar of jam onto the Invisible Foot.

On the Invisible Foot. There are Schwartz warriors Ilea Secure, Adi Guild and Pablo Hill. They have their rings. Pablo Hill: "_You are under arrest General Grease for the murder of Prince Valium._" General Grease: "_I am Prince Valium. I want Lone Star._" General Grease shows up with Count Cooku. Count Cooku: "_Deal with them. The Space Balls will rule the galaxy. I fought against them first._" General Grease has Schwartz rings on his middle fingers. General Grease takes on Adi Guild and Pablo Hill. Ilea Secure: "_I will face Count Cooku._" Pablo Hill: "_Don't give us the middle finger again!_" Ilea Secure takes on Count Cooku. They all ignite their rings.

They are all fighting with the Schwartz. Count Cooku slices down Ilea Secure. General Grease stabs Pablo Hill and Adi Guild with his rings. General Grease flashes the middle fingers at the heroes dead. General Grease: "_You are the scum of the galaxy._" Count Cooku: "_I will face Lone Star personally. He jammed our satellite._" General Grease: "_Vespa has become the queen of Baboo._" Count Cooku: "_That's a planet of the apes but Baboons on this planet are human._" Count Cooku and General Grease vanish.

Back to the space battle. Banakin is shot down by the Invisible Foot. Banakin: "_Dad. I am shot down. I am landing in the Invisible Foot._" Lone Star: "_I will follow you. Count Cooku and General Grease are aboard this ship._" Lone Star follows him on.

On the Invisible Foot. Lone Star and Banakin come out of their star fighters. Lone Star and Banakin ignite their rings. Lone Star: "_It must be battle droids._" Banakin: "_I sense Count Cooku. We're mocking the Star Wars prequel films but before I was born you and Mom were mocking the original trilogy._" Battle Droids fire on Lone Star and Banakin. They duck. They block the blaster fire with their Schwartz rings. They throw back the blaster fire destroying those droids. They go after Count Cooku.

At the main hanger on the Invisible Foot. There is Vinnie the metallic person taken prisoner. There is present Count Cooku. Count Cooku: "_I was a galactic law enforcement officer strong in the Schwartz. I lost my apprentice Moby One Cantaloupe to Adseij Venture. I slew Adseij Venture and took her place._" Vinnie: "_I took over Pizza the Hutt's organization after he killed himself. Lone Star and Barf destroyed Purge the robotic bounty hunter._" There are 3 slain warriors.

Lone Star and Banakin ignite their rings. Lone Star: "_I guess the Separators go them._" Banakin: "_You will pay for those Jetty warriors that you killed Count Cooku you clock head._" Count Cooku shows up. Lone Star rescues Vinnie. Lone Star: "_My son will deal with the count of Scenario._" Banakin takes on Count Cooku. Lone Star also takes on Count Cooku. Count Cooku: "_I will twist both of your Schwartzs._" They are fighting with the power of the Schwartz. Count Cooku slices down a camera man. Count Cooku kicks Lone Star and throws him aside. Count Cooku: "_Your dad killed another camera man._" Banakin: "_What?_"

Banakin and Count Cooku bang their swords into each other's. Count Cooku points his finger at Banakin Star. Count Cooku: "_Now jetty warrior. You will be put on the oceans._" Banakin: "_We will end the stink order._" Count Cooku: "_Dark Silly has changed the rule of 2. Now there are 4. A master with 3 apprentices._" Banakin bangs his sword onto Count Cooku's. Banakin and Count Cooku cross swords. They are fighting that way. Banakin defeats Count Cooku by making him go flying across the room and into the self destruct button. Self Destruct Voice: "_Thank for pressing the self destruct button. This ship will self destruct in 5 minutes._" Vinnie: "_You better get us out of here with your father before this ship blows up._" Vinnie and Banakin carry the unconscious Lone Star.

Nearby the Invisible Foot. There is the RV. Barf is driving it. Also with him is Jug Jug Banks. General Grease escapes onto his escape pod. Barf: "_There is my friend Lone Star. Also there is Banakin. It looks like General Grease has escaped._" Lone Star and Banakin hop along with Vinnie onto the RV. It goes flying off into space. Lone Star: "_Let's go to Baboo. I am married to the queen of Baboo._" The Invisible Foot blows up.

On planet Space Ball the next day. There is President Skroob present in his office. President Scroob gets in contact with General Grease on the wall. General Grease: "_Lord Silly. The Invisible Foot has been blown up by the offspring of Lone Star. They defeated Count Cooku._" President Skroob: "_The Separators have failed. I am sending Dark Mask to Manipur to deal with the situation._" General Grease: "_Is he the replacement for Dark Tyrannosaurus?_" Dark Mask shows up. He is a reptilian man with a red face and black mask on. President Skroob: "_He is right here. Go there Dark Mask and take care of the Separators._" President Scroob is done talking to General Grease. Dark Mask: "_At last I will reveal myself to the jetty. At last I will have Revenge._" President Skroob: "_You have done well. Count Cooku will be replaced by Lady Luminate. She's Shakira Brimm. She wants to be a dark warrior as she is mocking a Star Wars expanded universe dark jedi who became the sith after Darth Sidious. I am the parody of Darth Sidious and you are the parody of Darth Maul but the sith were limited to 2._" Dark Mask: "_Darth Maul was Darth Sidious's first apprentice and than there was Count Dooku known as Darth Tyrannus and than Darth Vader who Dark Helmet is a take off on._" President Skroob: "_Take out the Separator's council. They have failed me. We were mocking the Clone Wars and than Adseij Venture went by Adventure. She was slain by Count Cooku._" Dark Mask is being beamed to Manipur.

On Manipur at the Separator's base. There is General Grease with the Separator's council. On the council is Shoe My a woman, Topple the Lesser an alien with wings and a wattle who's a human turkey, Sand Pill a skinny looking human, Mute Convay another alien, What Tamper an alien specie with a tooth look alike head, Castle Argentina a male alien and others in the Separator's movement. General Grease: "_You will be safe here. I will face the jetty. It was like in Return of the Jetty that a bear threw President Skroob back onto Space Ball 1 when it was blown up and they went onto the planet of the apes. I am going to the star systems and destroy Queen Vespa._" General Grease leaves for space. Dark Mask shows up. Dark Mask ignites his ring. Mute Cunvay: "_Welcome Lord Mask._" What Tamper: "_Tamper with him droids. He's getting even with us for failing to capture Lone Star and his kids._"

Everyone gets up in fear. Battle droids fire on Dark Mask. Dark Mask deflects blaster shots hitting them. Mute Cunvay: "_No. Not that!_" Dark Mask uses the power of the Schwartz on the Separator's council. Dark Mask: "_Yes that._" Dark Mask throws them all into a computer hanger. They are all zapped. Everyone falls down. Dark Mask: "G_et out of here. If any of you return in our sight again or in a Space Balls 3 you will die._" Dark Mask gets in contact with Dark Silly who is really President Scroob. They are talking. Dark Mask: "_Master Silly. I took them all out. They will die if they come back in Space Balls 3._" President Skroob: "_Good work than. You will go to Baboo aboard Space Ball 2. Bring me Queen Vespa. I will beam you back to here._" Dark Mask is beamed back to Space Ball.

On Baboo in the day time at the Capitol City of Thread. In the palace. There is Queen Vespa present. Also there is Princess Kristia the off spring of Princess Vespa and Lone Star. Also is Kristia's brother Jason. There are palace guards there too. Also there is Senator Jug Jug Banks who's an orange skin half man half dinosaur. Also with them is Dot Matrix. Queen Vespa: "_Old troopers shot at my hair. I shot them down. The fighting will go on until we take down General Grease and President Skroob. I am sending you Captain Pancake with your nephew Captain Tycho aboard Space Ball 2 and you will capture the imperious forces there._" Lone Star shows up with Barf, Banakin and Vinnie. Lone Star: "_Banakin defeated Count Cooku. I think that President Skroob threw out the separators._" Kristia: "_Many of us are called the apes since we moved onto this planet._" Jason: "_I will face Dark Mask. He's mocking Darth Maul the Phantom Menace villain._" Dot Matrix: "_C-3P0 was programmed as a male but I am mocking of him. Yogurt has been training others in the Schwartz back in Return of the Jetty. We fought during A New Dope._"


	2. Chapter 2

On planet Space Ball at the president's office. There is President Skroob present. On the telephone on his wall is Admiral Zircon. Admiral Zircon: "_President Skroob. I am above Baboo._" President Skroob: "_Let's destroy those apes on the planet. General Sandurz will go down there and capture Queen Vespa and the kids and even the senator and governor._" They go off the connection.

On Space Ball 2. There is Admiral Zircon present along with General Sandurz and a batch of storm troopers. Also are the A$$holes along with Phillip A$$hole. Dark Mask is on the ship with them. Dark Mask: "_Drop us off here Aholes. I am taking General Sandurz with me._" General Sandurz: "_It's pay back time Lone Star._" The ship is landing on Baboo.

On the desert planet at the temple. There is Yogurt present. Also there are Status Alley, Plow Kootz and Mace Window. Yogurt: "_You 3 are strong with the Schwartz. General Grease defeated your cousin Adi Guild Status Alley. President Skroob is behind it. Go face him. I won't live for very long just as I am old. You Quiggle John will go to Baboo to team up with Lone Star. You will train Lone Star's off springs in the ways of the Schwartz._" The 3 people working for Yogurt depart for planet Space Ball.

On Baboo. Outside of Space Ball 2 on the ship. There is General Sandurz with a band of troops invading the planet. Also present is Dark Mask. Dark Mask: "_I will be at one part of the palace and you General Sandurz will be somewhere else in Thread Palace._"

In the Baboon palace. There is the Queen Vespa present along with Governor Silo Bobble. Also present is Captain Pancake. Also there are Lone Star and his 3 off springs. Vinnie is there too. Lone Star: "_Yogurt is sending John Quiggle over to me. We will deal with a dark warrior here. The rest of you will deal with the imperious forces._" Quiggle John shows up being beamed by Yogurt. Quiggle John: "_Yogurt has sent 3 others to take out President Skroob and Dark Helmet._"

On the Desert planet. There is Commander Decree present with a band of troopers. Commander Decree: "_Here is Yogurt's hide out._" The dinks show up. Dinks: "_Dink. Dink._" Commander Decree: "_Will you midgets please shut the heck up?!_" Yogurt shows up next. Yogurt: "_Commander Decree. I know a face when I see it._" Commander Decree: "_Let's take Order 77 and blow them all away._"

The dinks are fire on by the band of troopers. Yogurt grabs the shots with the power of the Schwartz. Yogurt: "_My turn now._" Yogurt spits blaster shots back at Commander Decree and his troops. They all fall down. Yogurt: "_I have 3 of my warriors facing Dark Helmet and President Skroob right now._"

At the Thread Palace core room. There is Dark Mask there present. Also with him are General Sandurz and a band of troops. Dark Mask: "_Go after the Queen. I will contact Lord Silly._" He calls president Skroob on the wall. They are in contact. Dark Mask: "_It's me Lord Mask President Skroob._" President Skroob: "_Good. Commander Decree has been sent after Yogurt to eliminate him. I fought Yogurt when I was much younger. General Sandurz. Have Queen Vespa sign a surrender._" General Sandurz leaves with his band of storm troopers.

In the palace at the main room. Lone Star leaves the place with Quiggle John. The 3 children of Lone Star all ignite their Schwartz rings. Barf gets into battle. Captain Pancake with his nephew Captain Tycho are beamed with their troops onto Space Ball 2. General Sandurz shows up with his band of troops. General Sandurz: "_Queen Vespa. You will sign a surrender or die._" Queen Vespa: "_Never. My husband has before defeated the Space Balls in a New Dope._" General Sandurz: "_We have returned in the Umpire Strikes Back from the Planet of the Apes._" Gov. Bobble: "_We are a democracy._"

The troops fire on the queen and governor. Jug Jug Banks and team pull out blasters. Jug Jug: "_Yousa won't rule the galaxy._" Queen Vespa fires on the crew. Barf fires back. Queen Vespa's older son and twins one year younger than Banakin deflect blaster shots back at the imperious force. All those troops are being shot down. Jug Jug Binks captures General Sandurz. Jug Jug: "_Don't move. Wesa have you captured right now._"

On Space Ball 2. At the main hanger. There are Captain Pancake and his nephew Captain Tycho and their band of soldiers. Captain Pancake: "_You have Greg just gotten a promotion._" Captain Tycho: "_Uncle. We captured Mute Cunvay and his aides in the Phantom Melon. Now we are in Stink Heads Revenge parody of Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith._" They all have blasters drawn. They go hunting down Admiral Zircon and the A$$holes.

In the Hanger Bay at Thread Palace. Dark Mask is stand there. Lone Star and Quiggle John show up. Lone Star: "_This must be one of the stink heads._" Quiggle John: "_To my conclusion he is another stink head._" Dark Mask ignites the 2 rings on the middle fingers flashing them. Lone Star and Quiggle John ignite their rings too. They get into battle. Dark Mask: "_Now I will face you 2._" They are swing swords at each other. Quiggle John and Lone Star purse Dark Mask through the hanger bay. Dark Mask: "_Going up. Now to destroy the jetty._" They are fighting their ways up to the corridor.

Back on Space Ball 2. On the ship there are troopers present. Captain Pancake with Captain Tycho and their soldiers fire back on the troops. There are soldiers on both sides shooting each other down. Captain Tycho shoots down some troops. They keep firing. Captain Pancake grabs the metal shaft.

Captain Pancake holds that metal shaft. The troops blaster fire hits it. The blaster shoots deflect back at the troops. They start running. The blaster shots him them on the legs and butts. Captain Pancake and Captain Tycho go after the rest of the crew. Captain Pancake: "_We'll capture the imperious officers now. They are called A$$holes._"

In the corridor room on Space Ball 2. There is Admiral Zircon present along with the A$$holes. Also present is Dr. Schlotkin and nurse Gretchen. There is also Phillip A$$hole. Admiral Zircon: "_Dark Mask is dealing with John Quiggle and Lone Star right now._" Captain Pancake shows up with Captain Tycho and their band of troopers. Captain Pancake aims his blaster at Admiral Zircon. Captain Pancake: "_Your occupation ends here right now Admiral Zircon._" Captain Tycho: "_Oh heck yeah!_"

She puts her hands up. Captain Tycho captures the Dr. and Nurse along with Phillip A$$hole. Sgt. Rusting captures the radar and video techs just as the Baboon soldiers capture the A$$holes. Radar Technician: "_You took away the sounds like the bleeps._" The Radar tech makes the radar sounds. Sgt. Rusting: "_I fought the other troops and shot them down. Hold it right there._" Everyone is being moved out. Captain Pancake shoots the self destruct button that he finds on the wall. Captain Pancake: "_I am going for my promotion to general. Now I will beam us all out of here._" Everyone is being beamed out of there.

Back to Lone Star and Quiggle John vs. Dark Mask. The fighting is going on. Dark Mask throws a kick onto Quiggle John sending him flying across the room. There are laser doors closed with Lone Star trapped in. Lone Star is banging on the laser door. Lone Star: "_Come on and let me in. This isn't Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace._" Dark Mask stabs Quiggle John and gives the middle finger. Quiggle John falls dying. Lone Star runs after Dark Mask. Lone Star: "_Now face me Darth Maul._" Dark Mask: "_I am Dark Mask. Darth Maul is the villain in Star Wars Episode 1 the Phantom Menace._" They are banging their light sabers into each other's.

Lone Star cuts the ring off of Dark Mask on his left hand finger. They continue fighting. Dark Mask bumps his head on a hanger corridor. Dark Mask throws the ring off of Lone Star. Dark Mask: "_I got you now Lone Star. I am more powerful than Dark Helmet._" Dark Mask throws it into a lava pit. Lone Star grabs the ring from Quiggle John. Lone Star ignites that ring. Dark Mask is slicing the ground. Dark Mask: "_This will be a grave for both of you._" Lone Star with the Schwartz ring slices the ground in a circle on Dark Mask. Dark Mask goes falling into a pit in Thread, Baboo. Lone Star goes over to the fallen Quiggle John. Quiggle John: "_I will die. You are too late to save me. You could return in Space Balls 3._" Lone Star: "_I will finish the Schwartz training for my kids._"


	3. Chapter 3

On Planet Space Ball outside of the president's capital. There is Mace Window present along with Status Allie and Plow Koon. They go after President Skroob.

In President Skroob's office. There is Dark Silly Skroob at his desk. Also there are the twins Marlene and Charlene. Mace Window shows up with Plow Koon and Status Allie. Marlene: "_Get out of here. You don't belong here._" Mace Window: "_You 2 girls go chew your gum and blow your bubbles with your noses._" President Skroob: "_What is it now you Schwartz warriors?_" The 3 Schwartz warriors ignite their rings. Mace Window: "_You are under arrest Mr. President._" President Skroob: "_Marlene and Charlene. Go into hiding. I will deal with those threats._"

The twin women go into hiding. President Skroob ignites his ring. The 3 warriors get into battle with President Skroob. President Scroob with the power of the Schwartz strikes Status Allie making her go flying across the room. President Skroob next cuts down Plow Koon with the power of the Schwartz. Mace Window: "_It's over president Skroob. I know that you are Dark Silly. Surrender._" President Skroob is left fighting just Mace Window now. President Skroob: "The heck I will." Mace Window uppercuts President Skroob. Mace Window slices down walls in the office. Mace Window: "_Just as you have defied us I will drop the whole office onto you._"

Dark Helmet shows up next. Mace Window: "_You are under arrest Dark Helmet._" President Skroob: "_Back me up Lord Helmet. He's trying to kill me._" Mace Window: "_Like heck I am. You are both under arrest._" Mace Window goes after Dark Helmet. Mace Window takes a strike at Dark Helmet. Nothing happens. Dark Helmet cuts the ring off of Mace Window's finger. Dark Helmet: "_He's all your's President Skroob._" President Skroob with the power of the Schwartz tosses Mace Window across the balls on the planet Space Ball. Dark Helmet: "_I trained Shakira Brimm in the ways of the stink head._" President Skroob: "_Good. I will have a foot of mine on Planet Druidia. Mara Jayne will deal with Lone Star's children. General Grease will deal with Lone Star and than terminate Queen Vespa as she resisted him._"

The President's feet show up. They are Mara Jayne a red head teen babe, Shakira Brimm a woman with long red hair also known as Lady Luminate, Sheetvan, Vest Cargo and Jinx Dragon. President Skroob: "_I need you Mara Jayne to go to Druidia with General Grease. Eliminate Lone Star and his kids._"

On later on in the day. There is a star ship bringing the Space Balls prisoners. There is Queen Vespa present. Also there are Captains Pancake and Tycho. Taken prisoner with them are General Sandurz, Admiral Zircon and the A$$holes present. Also Lone Star shows up with Barf and Jug Jug and the Lone Star Off springs. Queen Vespa: "_Now you people will have to go to the senate and explain things. I will be the president of the galaxy._" Jug Jug Binks: "_We are indented to you for your bravery Lone Star. We will children of Lone Star watch your careers with great interest._" The Space Balls present are being taken away as prisoners.

The next day on planet Space Ball at the President's home. There is President Skroob present in the kitchen. On a wall there is General Grease. President Skroob: "_General. This is an unlisted wall. I am washing the dishes right now. I am sending Mara Jayne with you to Druidia._" General Grease: "I am getting there right now Lord Silly." They hang up.

On Druidia in the morning at the King's castle. There is King Roland present. He gets in contact on the flying RV. There is Lone Star on the screen. King Roland: "_Lone Star. I need you on Druidia. General Grease with the remains of his battle droids are coming._" Lone Star: "_I am on the way right now._" They are coming to Druidia. They hang up.

Somewhere else on Druidia. There is General Grease in his army tank. There is a band of battle droids. Mara Jayne one of President Skroob's feet shows up. Mara Jayne: "_It's me Mara a foot to Emperor Skroob._" General Grease: "_I will also target King Roland. My ship was shot down by Count Cooku once and he made me a droid army general._"

At the King's castle in the day time. Lone Star's RV lands. Lone Star comes out with his 3 kids and Barf. Barf pulls out his blaster. Banakin, Kristia and Jason ignite their Schwartz rings. Mara Jayne shows up on a beamer. King Roland and his aides come out. King Roland: "_Take this horse Lone Star._" Lone Star: "_I will deal with General Grease now._" The king gives Lone Star a horse. General Grease and the battle droids show up. Barf: "_You must be General Grease._" Lone Star: "_You will Barf with Vinnie battle the droids._" Barf gets into battle with the last of the battle droids. General Grease splits his arms into 4. He has on a ring on the middle finger of each of his 4 arms. Lone Star: "_Now I am seeing double._" Mara Jayne shows up. Kristia: "_Take me on emperor's foot. I will step on you and Dark Silly will be jumping up and down._"

Kristia Star takes on Mara Jayne. Banakin and Jason battle the droids with electro staffs. Vinnie shows up with Pizza the Hutt's former henchmen. Vinnie: "_I am backing you people up._" Kristia and Mara are swinging their Schwartz s at each other. Mara Jayne: "_I as a foot to President Skroob will kick you sending you flying all over the galaxy._" Lone Star is dueling General Grease in a light saber duel. Lone Star cuts off the bottom left hand of General Grease. They keep on fighting. Lone Star cuts off bottom right hand of General Grease. They keep on fighting.

Lone Star strikes on General Grease's head. It's like hitting a force field. General Grease is slicing the ground with his 2 light sabers. General Grease: "_Around and around and a way we go._" Some of Pizza the Hutt's gang is shot down by battle droids. Guard droids are sliced down by Lone Star's 2 sons. Kristia continues dueling Mara Jayne. Lone Star rams into General Grease like a rhino charging. Lone Star: "_The power rangers defeated the machine empire and you aren't part of the machine empire._" General Grease gets into his army tank. Lone Star gets onto a horse. Lone Star: "_I will take him out. Obi-Wan Kenobi himself defeated General Grievous in Revenge of the Sith._" The horse goes in pursuit of General Grease's tank. The fighting is going on. Vinnie shoots down some more battle droids.

Somewhere else on Druidia. Lone Star jumps off of his horse and lands on General Grease's tank. Lone Star slices on the tank. He even slices the gun off of the tank. Lone Star: "_It's over General Grease._" General Grease pulls out his blaster. He fires on Lone Star. General Grease: "_You will all die._" Lone Star deflects blaster shots back at General Grease. Lone Star knocks the blaster out of Grease's hand. General Grease throws a kick onto Lone Star. General Grease: "_You and your kids will die Lone Star and I will have your rings._"

Lone Star with the power of the Schwartz takes General Grease's blaster just as General Grease pulls out an electromagnetic battle staff. Lone Star many times shoots General Grease. The droid army general has grease come out of his eyes and other parts of the face. General Grease explodes. General Grease: "_You are so un civilized. Now you are nothing but grease._" Lone Star goes over to his horse.

Back to King Roland's palace. The fighting is going on. The battle droids all shut down. Mara Jayne and Kristia stop fighting. Mara Jayne: "_I will turn against the Space Balls. I want to join with you people fighting against the Space Balls._" Lone Star show up on his horse. Lone Star: "Yogurt should be coming to over here. I turned the general into grease." Yogurt is being beamed over to Druidia. Yogurt: "_I will again face President Skroob. You off springs of Lone Star and you former foot to President Skroob will faces the Emperor's feet. You will again Lone Star face Dark Helmet._" Vinnie: "_I will with my former gang stay here._" Vinnie and the remains of Pizza the Hutt's gang stay.

Yogurt gets onto Lone Star's RV. Queen Vespa of the Baboo shows up next with Dot Matrix. Dot Matrix: "_We have come over to here too._" Queen Vespa: "_I will bring down the Space Balls. I will be president of the galaxy._" They get onto the RV. Mara Jayne gets in with Banakin Skywalker. Banakin: "_You're hot Mara._" Mara Jayne: "_I am in love with your eyes. That's why when General Grease was defeated I turned against president Skroob. I want to fight Lady Luminate._" Kristia and Jason get into the RV. Also Barf gets into the RV. They leave for planet Space Ball.

On Planet Space Ball later on. There is President Skroob present with Dark Helmet and his feet Shakira Brimm a woman with long red hair also known as Lady Luminate, Sheetvan, Vest Cargo and Jinx Dragon. There are Marlene and Charlene present. President Skroob: "_I can feel in the power of the Schwartz that Mara Jayne has betrayed us. You can Lady Luminate kill Mara Jayne._"

In the RV nearby the planet Space Ball. In the RV in the back. There are Lone Star and Yogurt in the back. Barf is driving the RV. Dot Matrix shows pictures of the Emperor's feet on the holo projector. Dot Matrix: "_There are the Emperor's Feet._" Mara Jayne: "_I know them. We will stop them. Maybe someday I will marry Banakin and we'll have kids together._" Mara Jayne sees them. The RV gets onto planet space ball.

At the senate chamber outside of Space Ball outside. The RV lands there. Everyone comes out. Yogurt, Kristia, Mara Jayne, Jason, Banakin and Lone Star all ignite their light sabers on the rings. Barf and Queen Vespa pull out their blasters. Queen Vespa: "_Someone named Snotty beams the Space Balls to different parts of the galaxy._" They enter the senate chamber.

Inside the president's building. The Emperor's feet show up along with Dark Helmet and the storm troopers. Barf and Princess Vespa take on the troops. Mara with the children of Lone Star and Princess Vespa take on the emperor's feet. Mara takes on Shakira. Banakin takes on Sheetvan. Kristia takes on Vest Cargo. Jason takes on Jinx Dragon. Lone Star again takes on Dark Helmet. They all ignite their rings. Lady Luminate: "_You will pay for your betrayal Mara Jayne._" They all go after each other charging like football players in the game. Yogurt goes over to president Skroob's office. Yogurt: "_Defense. I will go to face the Space Balls president._"


	4. Chapter 4

In President Skroob's office. There is President Skroob standing there with the twin women. Yogurt comes in. Charlene: "_Get out of here you midget._" The 2 women go after Yogurt.

Yogurt with the power of the Schwartz bangs the 2 women into each other. President Skroob: "_We meet again Yogurt._" Yogurt: "_I will beat you this time. You sent me onto the desert planet. Now we mock the Yoda vs. Darth Sidious fight scene in Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith._"

President Skroob with the power of the Schwartz shoots down Yogurt. He goes over to him. President Skroob: "_This is something that Palpatine didn't do to Yoda in Revenge of the Sith._" Yogurt ignites his light sabers on his ring. President Skroob next ignites his ring. Yogurt: "_Yoda and Darth Sidious fought each other in a light saber duel in Star Wars Episode 3._" They are slicing at each other.

Back to everyone else vs. the remains of the Space Balls. There is sword playing going on. Mara Jayne slices Shakira Brimm with her sword. Sparks come out of her. Barf is shot on the hair by the storm troopers.

Barf fires back at them. Queen Vespa spots a can of crazy glue. There is a squad of storm troopers firing at Queen Vespa. Queen Vespa shoots the can of glue.

It explodes sticking the troops to the ground. Queen Vespa: "_Now you troops are stuck to the ground._" Barf: "_That's what you get for my hair. I will shoot down President Skroob like Han Solo in the Star Wars graphic novel called Empire's End shot down Emperor Palpatine._"

Queen Vespa and Barf go to the control room. Shakira Brimm is sliced down to pieces by Mara Jayne. The feet of President Skroob continue dueling Lone Star's kids. Lone Star and Dark Helmet keep on fighting. Dark Helmet: "_Please don't Lone Star throw me in the lava. We aren't on Manipur._"

Lone Star slices off the top of Dark Helmet's helmet. Lone Star: "_Let's keep fighting. It's not like Obi-Wan Kenobi almost killed Anakin Skywalker as the human Darth Vader._" They continue fighting.

Back to Yogurt vs. Dark Silly. Yogurt and President Skroob continue dueling each other. They bang their swords into each other's. Yogurt sends an uppercut onto President Skroob. A person from the production comes to the screen. Producer: "_Whoopsy!_"

In the senate main chamber. There is Snotty with other imperious squad members. Barf and Queen Vespa show up. Yogurt follows President Scroob to over there. Yogurt: "_Come back here President Skroob._"

Barf and Queen Vespa aim their blasters at Snotty and the rest of the imperious troops. Vespa: "_Hold it right there Snotty._" Barf: "_There's Mel Brooks vs. himself. It's Mel Brooks as Yogurt vs. Mel Brooks as President Skroob slash Dark Silly who were both played by Mel Brooks in the original film._"

Dark Silly Schwartz throws a tool box hitting Yogurt. Yogurt throws the toolbox back hitting Dark Silly. Queen Vespa is holding the imperious remnants captive. President Skroob throws a seat striking Yogurt.

Skroob with his light saber goes after Yogurt. Barf shoots down President Skroob making him go flying down the senate pods. Barf: "_I got your back Yogurt._"

Back to the President's feet and Dark Helmet vs. Lone Star and team. Lone Star's kids all strike down the feet of Skroob. Banakin: "_Now striking down President Skroob's feet we have tripped him._" Lone Star and Dark Helmet keep fighting each other. Skroob cuts off Dark Helmet's ring and throws Dark Helmet into a wall.

Dark Helmet's costume is damaged. Lone Star with the power of the Schwartz removes Dark Helmet's helmet. Lone Star: "_I have defeated you Dark Helmet._" Dark Helmet: "_I was destined to stop you all. I put together the tree federation, the commerce guilt, the banking can, the company alliance, technician unit and the Turkeys to form the __Confetti__ of Independent Systems._"

Back to the senate main chamber. Yogurt has his Schwartz ring still on. Dark Silly shows up. Dark Silly shoots from his Schwartz ring at Yogurt. President Skroob: "_I will kill you now Yogurt and destroy blue berries._" Yogurt with his power ring deflects the shots back at President Skroob. He is struck and goes flying throughout the room. Vespa and Barf are moving Snotty and team out of their.

Later on outside of the senate main chambers. There is Queen Vespa present. There is Barf. With them are Lone Star, Yogurt, the off springs of Lone Star and Mara Jayne. Mara goes over to Banakin. They kiss.

Barf has Dark Helmet and Snotty taken prisoner. Yogurt: "_I won't live for very long. I am now 900 years old. I have earned eternal rest just as we saved the galaxy from the Space Balls._" Queen Vespa: "_Now I will be queen of the galaxy._" Barf: "_We have defeated the Confetti of Independent Systems._"

Many days later on Baboo. There is a parade going on. There is President Vespa standing there with Queen Kristia. Also with them are Banakin Star, Jason Star, Mara Jayne, Lone Star, Jug Jug Banks, Vinnie, King Roland of Druidia, Dot Matrix and many of the Baboon people. Next come the spirits of Yogurt, Mace Window, Plow Kootz, Adi Guild, Status Allie, Pablo Hill, Ilea Secure and Quiggle John. Quiggle John: "_Now the daughter of Vespa and Lone Star is queen of Baboo._" Mace Window: "_Queen Vespa is now know as President Vespa. The Schwartz is with us all just as the living forgot about us._" Kristia holds up the peace globe. The spirits of the Schwartz users give dirty looks to the living. Peace reigns in the galaxy.

End


End file.
